starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mon calamari
|tipo=Humanoide anfibio |subespecies= |razas= |altura= |longitud= |envergadura= |peso= |piel=*Azul *Blanca''Star Wars: Card Trader'' *Cian *Dorada *Gris *Marrón[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Marrón rojizo *Moteada *Naranja''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *Roja[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Rosada''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *Salmón *Verde''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' |pelo= |plumas= |ojos=*Amarillo *Azul *Gris *Naranja *Verde |distinciones=Ojos grandes, parecidos a gafas, cabezas con cúpulas altas, manos palmeadas |vida= |planeta=Mon Cala |habitat= |dieta= |idioma= |miembros= *Artoz''Tarkin'' *CaitkenStar Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Alin EerinStar Wars: Uprising *Bant Eerin *Faa-CharStar Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes *KarbinDarth Vader 5: Vader, Part V *Kelemah *Kitomag *Yos Kolina *Lee-Char *LilaStar Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI *Rask Odai‎‎Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo *Eekar Oki *PokConsecuencias *Lekek PoostStar Wars: Uprising—Crew member: "Lekek Poost" *Quarrie *Raddus *El Samuera RojaStar Wars: Uprising—Crew Member: "The Red Brine" *Zo RydaÚltima Oportunidad *Shollan *Meena Tills *Mon calamari no identificado *Almirante no identificadaBlanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia *UrtyaStar Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I *Nahdar Vebb}}}} Los mon calamari eran una especie humanoide acuática nativa del planeta Mon Cala. Compartieron su planeta natal con los quarren. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' *''Darth Maul, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part III'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Robo'' *''Tarkin'' *''Lando's Luck'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' * * *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II'' *''Star Wars 52: Hope Dies, Part III'' *''Star Wars 53: Hope Dies, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Lealtad 2'' *''Lealtad 3'' *''Lealtad 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * }} Fuentes * * * *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Manual de Supervivencia de Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' Caja de Inicio * * * *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Allies and Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: Aliens'' * * * * * * * ; imagen #15 * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * Categoría:Especies inteligentes acuáticas Categoría:Especies inteligentes anfibias Categoría:Especies inteligentes de Dac Categoría:Mon calamari